


Libre arbitre

by FantasticWriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2014, Apocalypse, Post-Apocalypse, Time Travel, voyage temporel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticWriter/pseuds/FantasticWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au moment de son retour de 2014 Apocalypse, Dean fait une escale imprévue dans un avenir totalement différent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Libre arbitre

Dean trébucha et manqua de tomber. Il ne se rattrapa que de justesse en s’appuyant sur un mur. Le cœur battant à coups redoublés, il regarda autour de lui sans rien reconnaitre. Il était, pourtant, certain que Zacharie le ramènerait à son époque.

Dean ferma les yeux, nauséeux. Son esprit était encore rempli des images déchirantes du futur que l’ange lui avait dévoilé. Le monde dévasté, ses amis tués… son futur lui. Et puis Sam… Ou, plutôt, Lucifer. Parce que son petit frère ne devait plus exister en ce temps là. Son âme devait avoir été écrasée depuis longtemps déjà. Son petit frère était mort. Seul et croyant, sans doute, que son frère le détestait. Dean avait laissé son frère seul et vulnérable. D’une manière ou d’une autre, Sam avait cédé à Lucifer.

Dean sentit une larme lui échapper et il ouvrit les yeux, sa détermination à changer les choses renforcée. Il allait retrouver Sam et ils allaient résister. Ensemble ! Comme ils l’avaient toujours fait.

Il réalisa, soudain, qu’il ne devait pas être seul dans cet endroit. Une douce musique, un peu vieillotte, s’élevait jusqu’à lui à travers les couloirs vides. Dean hésita mais il se mit en branle, conscient qu’il ne pouvait pas toujours rester là. Très vite, il comprit que les lieux devaient être très grands… Et curieusement agréable.

La musique se fit plus forte à mesure qu’il avançait. Maintenant, il était plutôt certain qu’il arriverait dans la salle où se jouait la mélodie. Il s’arrêta un temps. Il rageait ! Et avait peur… Bien qu’il ne l’aurait jamais admis à voix haute.

Il se trouvait dans un lieu inconnu, sans arme, avec des chances de faire face à des ennemis. Il avait des raisons légitimes de s’inquiéter !

Finalement, après une profonde inspiration, il tourna à l’angle pour se figer aussitôt.

Sam était là ! Attablé tranquillement devant une pile de vieux livres. Il était peut-être plus mince, plus accablé mais c’était toujours Sam. Pleinement Sam Winchester ! Un Sam Winchester curieusement paisible. Dean pouvait le dire avec certitude. Quelque chose dans sa posture… Contrairement à Lucifer qui s’était tenu droit, imposant sa taille ; son petit frère avait tendance à se courber, mal à l’aise avec sa taille de géant. Ce n’était pas Lucifer dans le corps de son petit frère qui se trouvait devant lui, il s’agissait de son frère avec quelques années de plus.

Sam leva les yeux de ses livres, la main tendue pour s’emparer d’une bière posée là. Il le repéra, alors, et manqua de la renverser, planté là en silence.

« Dean ! Tu veux me donner une crise cardiaque ? Depuis quand es-tu rentrés ? Je ne t’ai pas entendu ? »

Sam se leva et passa devant Dean, toujours gelé de contempler son frère si bien portant. Sammy se déplaça vers une étagère qui croulait sous les grimoires. Dean, mal à l’aise, décala son regard de son petit frère (actuellement plus âgé) et regarda autour de lui, intrigué. L’endroit était un mélange de bibliothèque et de salon. C’était agréable et reposant. Et à la manière dont Sam agissait ici, sécuritaire.

« Je ne pensais pas te revoir avant plusieurs jours. Comment va Kévin ? »

Dean sursauta et se tourna vers Sam qui, heureusement, ne vit pas ses réactions de panique. Kévin ? Qui était ce ? Dean se tendit et donna une réponse sans trop de risques.

« Assez bien. » Souffla-t-il en parcourant encore la pièce du regard.

Il y avait des artefacts divers dans toute la pièce. Assez anciens pour la plupart. Mais qu’est-ce que c’était que cet endroit ? Il ne prêta aucune attention à la sonnerie du portable de Sam. Il ne prêta, d’ailleurs, aucune attention à son frère de l’avenir jusqu’à ce que celui-ci clame son prénom d’un ton surpris. Réalisant sa situation, soudain, précaire, Dean se tourna, d’un bloc, vers Sam pour se retrouver face à une arme.

« Pas un geste ! Assis ! »

Dean obéit aussitôt. Gagnant, sans doute, quelques bons points étant donné qu’il n’était pas déjà mort. En quelques instants il était menotté à la chaise et passer au dépistage de monstres. Il haussa un sourcil, surpris, quand Sammy aspergea son bras nu de détergeant. Mais il ne dit rien. Il ne s’y risqua pas. Il avait été rudement réduis au silence les quelques fois où il avait tenté de parler.

La frustration et la colère gagnaient rapidement Sam. Il allait dire quelque chose quand, soudain, il se figea net. Dean se tendit. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment ce Sam. Il avait déjà des difficultés à savoir comment réagir au Sam de son temps ; alors, celui-ci… Sam avança, toutefois, simplement la main et souleva son amulette avec une douceur ahurie.

Un début de réalisation passa sur son visage et il soupira avant de rencontrer son regard.

« Tu viens de quelle année ? »

Dean ignorait comment son amulette pouvait donner une quelconque indication à Sam mais il répondit rapidement à la question.

« 2009. »

Une grimace apparut sur le visage de Sam à la déclaration de Dean. Il savait parfaitement ce qui se passait à cette époque.

« Comment es-tu arrivé ici ? »

« Je n’en sais rien ! L’autre emplumé m’a emmené en voyage en 2014. Je pensais qu’il me remmènerait mais, à la place, j’ai atterri ici. D’ailleurs, on est où ? Et quand ? »

Sam l’étudia un long moment puis il se pencha pour le détacher. Il se redressait lorsque son téléphone se manifesta de nouveau. Il décrocha rapidement.

« Non, ça va… C’est ton moi passé qui nous paye une visite… Oui, je suis sûr. Il a passé tous les tests… De 2009… Dean ! Pour indication, il porte l’amulette, donc, je suis à peu près certain de quand il vient… Il a dit qu’il était au voyage temporel de 2014… Très bien ! Nous, on va commencer à chercher un moyen de le remmener. Juste… Dean, est-ce que tu te souviens de ça ? Ok, Ok… Ne t’énerve pas ! A plus tard. »

Dean attendit que Sam ait empoché son portable avant de l’enlacer. Il sentit l’hésitation de Sam mais, après un temps, son petit frère lui rendit son geste. Finalement, Dean se recula avec un raclement de gorge inconfortable qui provoqua un sourire chez son cadet.

« Oh, la ferme. » Murmura-t-il avant de regarder autour de lui, encore une fois.

Cela sembla faire réagir Sam qui lui indiqua de s’assoir. Il disparut, ensuite, dans une autre pièce pour revenir, rapidement, à la surprise de Dean, avec une bière et un morceau de tarte à la main.

« Bon alors… Avant tout, on est en 2013. Et en sécurité. Tu ne… Enfin, ton « toi » présent ne se rappelle pas de cette… correspondance. Alors on peut supposer que cet arrêt imprévu sera effacé de tes souvenirs d’une manière où d’une autre. Maintenant, on va chercher à te ramener  »

« Pourquoi ne pas demander à Cas? C’est un ange. Il doit pouvoir faire ça. »

Une expression intense passa sur le visage de Sam que Dean eut du mal à placer puis Sam déclara simplement que ce n’était pas possible pour le moment.

« Vous n’avez pas d’autres anges sous la main pour aider. Cas doit encore avoir quelques amis… Il faut que je rentre ! »

« … non, on ne peut pas compter sur eux. Mais j’ai déjà une petite idée pour te ramener. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c’est comment tu as atterris ici. A moins que tu es pris une décision qui changerait beaucoup de choses au moment exact où Zacharie te ramenait. »

« … J’ai décidé de te recontacter. J’ai décidé que quoi qu’il arrive, on affronterait les choses ensemble. »

Sam hocha la tête en douceur mais il ne dit rien. Dean prit une gorgée de bière et poussa un profond soupir. C’était étrange comme il se sentait à l’aise ici.

« C’est quoi cet endroit ? »

Sam hésita. Dean supposa qu’il voulait éviter de donner trop d’informations sur son temps. Ce qui supposait que les choses n’étaient pas trop mauvaises pour eux. Du moins, Dean l’espérait.

« C’est un bunker que nous avons trouvé, il y a quelques temps. Protégé contrer la plupart des créatures surnaturelles. Un groupe d’individus y a réuni une foule d’information sur le surnaturel. »

« Comment vont les choses là haut ? »

Dean ne s’attarda pas sur le sujet du bunker. Il avait compris que Sam ne répondrait pas à ses questions en profondeur. A sa nouvelle question, Sam l’étudia de près puis il sourit un peu.

« Les choses vont bien. Il y a une accalmie de catastrophes. On a évité l’apocalypse. Donc, pas de croatoan, pas de Lucifer, pas de fin du monde. Pour le moment. »

« Comment on a réussi ce tour de force ? »

Sam effleura une cicatrice sur sa main que Dean ne lui connaissait pas. La cicatrice révélait à Dean que la blessure devait avoir été sévère. Pourtant, curieusement, à l’expression de Sam, elle le rassurait.

« On a enfermé Lucifer et Michael dans la cage. C’est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir à ce stade. »

Dean se mordit les lèvres. Il y avait une histoire derrière cela. Une histoire que l’ainé des Winchester n’aimerait pas. Il en était certain ! Sam était bouleversé, cependant, alors il n’insista pas. Son frère était vivant et lui-même. C’était tout ce qui lui importait à l’heure actuelle.

Le silence perdura quelques minutes. Dean profita de son dessert et de sa bière tandis que Sam s’employait déjà à faire des recherches à son profit. Dean n’hésita pas à le rejoindre. Il voulait rentrer ! La bibliothèque, leur bibliothèque, se révélait extraordinairement  bien fournie. Rapidement, la pile d’ouvrage évoquant le voyage dans le temps s’agrandie. Aussi impatient que Dean était de quitter cette époque, il ne parvenait pas à détacher son attention de Sam. Cela faisait longtemps que Dean n’avait pas vu son frère si détendu. Si calme. Dean discernait un brin d’inquiétude mais rien d’inquiétant au vu de la tension qui s’était logé sur les épaules de Sam depuis Jessica. Ce devait être grâce à cet endroit. Il était clair que ce lieu était devenu un pied à Terre.

« Mec, arrêtes de me fixer comme ça. »

« Désolé, Sam. C’est juste. Tu as l’air bien. Est-ce que ça va entre nous ? »

Sam se redressa un peu, les épaules tendues puis il sourit légèrement.

« Beaucoup de choses sont arrivées après la presque apocalypse. On n’a pas eu de pauses pendant un moment. Il y a un peu de tensions entre nous mais rien de bien graves. Ne t’inquiètes pas. »

Dean grogna sans trop y croire et posa un épais grimoire sur la table. Tant de questions lui trottaient dans la tête et il savait que son frère ne répondrait pas à la moitié d’entre elles.

« Qui est Kévin ? Et où je suis ? » Jeta-t-il, prenant son frère de cours.

« Kévin est un ami. Tu es allé le voir… C’est à six heures de voiture. »

« On s’est séparé pour plusieurs jours ! Mais… »

« Dean, calmes-toi… »

Le voyageur temporel pinça les lèvres mais cessa l’argument. Une horloge sonna onze heures du soir. Dean ne s’était pas rendu compte qu’il était si tard. Comme Sam s’étirait et se levait, Dean comprit que les recherches s’arrêtaient là pour le moment.

« Allez vieux, je te montre ta chambre. »

Dean ne releva pas l’information. La possession d’une chambre ne signifiait rien pour lui depuis ses quatre ans. Dean ne réalisa, donc, pas l’ampleur de cette phrase avant que Sam n’ouvre la porte de la dite chambre. Dean réalisa, immédiatement, que c’était, en effet, SA chambre. Son futur lui avait commencé à décorer la pièce. Dean pinça les lèvres pour conjurer l’émotion. Il réalisait vraiment ce qu’était cet endroit pour eux, maintenant. Une maison.

« Bon… Je te laisse. Ma chambre est en face, trois portes sur la droite. »

Dean hocha la tête, les sourcils un peu froncé au malaise de Sam mais ne releva pas davantage. Il supposait que se retrouver face à son frère passé justifiait ce malaise. Surtout si ce frère venait d’une époque où les choses étaient extrêmement tendues entre eux.

Dean soupira. Il espérait que les choses se régleraient vite. Il voulait rentrer chez lui, rejoindre SON Sam. Après une hésitation, il s’installa, tendu, dans le lit, sans prendre la peine de tirer les couvertures ou de se débarrasser de ses vêtements. A vrai dire, il n’était pas assez à l’aise pour faire ça.

Cela ne l’empêcha pas de s’endormir profondément. Son séjour dans ce futur apocalyptique l’avait épuisé. Et les quelques révélations qu’il avait obtenue dans cette nouvelle version l’avaient achevé.

~

Ce fut le bruit étouffé d’une conversation qui le réveilla. Il hésita un instant puis, d’un haussement d’épaule, il prit sa décision. Il entrouvrit la porte et réalisa quelques pas dans le couloir.

« Et il n’a pas posé de questions. Ca ne me ressemble pas. »

Dean se figea en entendant sa propre voix en provenance de ce qu’il supposait être la cuisine. Même après avoir passé quelques temps avec son lui de 2014, c’était toujours aussi perturbant.

« Dean… Il revenait tout juste du futur dévasté. D’après ce que tu m’en as dis, il venait de me voir te tuer. »

Dean grimaça à la phrase pleine de culpabilités. Son double de ce temps réagit aussitôt. Au soulagement de Dean.

« Pas toi ! Lucifer ! »

Il y eut un silence, alors. Dean devina que le sujet était encore nature à disputes. Finalement, son futur lui reprit :

« Tu lui a dis comment tu avais arrêté l’apocalypse ? »

« Dean… »

« Tu as fais ça tout seul, mec. Ne discutes pas ! Alors, tu lui as dis ? »

« Non. Bien sûr que non ! Je lui ai simplement dis que l’on avait enfermé Michael et Lucifer dans la cage. »

« Tu aurais dû. »

Il y eut un long silence qui fit craindre le pire à Dean. Le sujet dérangeait encore, évidement, son lui avenir et Sam. Dean avait reconnu le ton de sa voix. Le sujet de la discussion était à propos d’une chose grave que son auto avenir n’avait pas encore digérée. Quelque chose qui concernait Sam.

« Je ne vois pas le point de lui dire. Tu ne te souviens pas de ton passage ici… Il aura la mémoire effacée. D’une manière ou d’une autre, son escale ici est une anomalie en quelque sorte. Pourquoi lui parler d’un évènement qu’il ne pourra pas changer et qui le fera souffrir ? D’un évènement que je veux oublier, moi-même … »

« Oublier ! Sam, tu fais encore des cauchemars de ton séjour là bas et de ce qui a suivis ! »

Dean sentit un vertige le gagner. Il comprenait sans mal ce qui venait d’être dit. Son double futuriste en avait assez dit ! Sam avait atterri dans la cage de Lucifer ! Il ne fallait pas être une génie pour comprendre que cet endroit était plus terrible que l’enfer commun.

Dean se reprit lorsque Sam brisa le silence, encore une fois.

« On ne peut pas changer ce qui s’est passé. Ca a été pour le mieux. L’apocalypse a été évitée. Et avec les deux acteurs principaux enfermés, elle ne sera pas d’actualité avant un moment. »

« Sam… »

« Dean ! Le sujet est clos. On ne lui parle pas de ça. Ni de quoi que ce soit de sensibles. »

Dean pinça les lèvres au ton de Sam. Chagrin, colère réprimée, épuisement… Des émotions que Sam ressentait beaucoup depuis son retour dans la chasse. Dean se demanda à quelles pertes ces deux-là avaient dû faire face. A quoi son Sam et lui devraient faire face… Toutefois, il savait qu’il ne poserait pas la question. Cela ne servirait, clairement, à rien. Sa mémoire allait zapper ces dernières heures. Mais, en plus, Dean ne voulait pas prendre le risque de changer les choses. Il ne voulait pas que l’apocalypse ait lieu. Il voulait son frère vivant et lui-même.

Alors, il ne poserait pas de questions…

Dean prit une profonde inspiration et rejoignit le duo. Il eut, alors, un premier aperçu de sa nouvelle version futuriste. Il fut franc avec lui-même. Il préférait cette version de lui à celle de 2014 apocalypse. Même si son double semblait presque aussi dur que celui qu’il venait de quitter.

Dean, mal à l’aise, reporta son attention sur Sam qui s’était redressé à son entrée. Dean leva les yeux quand il remarqua le regard, bien connu, d’avertissement que Sam donna à son autre lui. Sa future version grogna, lui décocha un regard furieux et se leva d’un mouvement vif.

« Je vais tout préparer. »

Sans plus de mots, le Dean actuel sortit de la pièce. Sam soupira à sa sortie et reporta son attention sur leur visiteur. Dean grimaça un sourire crispé et, contre sa volonté, une question franchit ses lèvres.

« Combien de temps ? »

Sam ne cligna même pas des yeux. Il repoussa ses cheveux en arrière avec un lourd soupir.

« Bien entendu, tu as tout entendu… »

Sam l’étudia un instant, comme pour peser sa volonté… ou la pertinence de sa révélation.

« Plus de 120 ans en terme d’enfer. Je ne suis pas certain, j’ai perdu le compte après les cinq premières décennies. »

Dean déglutit et préféra arrêter la discussion là. Sam s’était crispé et la dernière chose qu’il voulait, c’était le perturber. Il avait un reste de méfiance envers Sam mais jamais il ne voudrait le faire souffrir.

« Alors comment vous… on a trouvé cet endroit ? »

Sam cligna des yeux, comme surpris par le tournant de la conversation. Il hésita, cependant.

« Allez Sammy… Ce n’est pas comme si j’allais me souvenir de quoi que ce soit. »

« Très bien… Un visiteur du passé nous en a donné la clé. Il faisait parti d’une société secrète qui a disparu à la fin des années 50. »

« Sam ! »

Ils sursautèrent, tous les deux, à l’intervention de la version contemporaine de Dean.

« C’est prêt. On a plus qu’à le renvoyer. »

Dean se tourna vers Sam, les lèvres pincées. Sam le devança.

« Tu lui rappelles de mauvais souvenirs qu’il préférerait oublier. Et il a raison. ca suffit les questions. Il est tant que tu retournes chez toi. »

Dean inclina la tête et le suivit. Il n’accorda aucune attention à son double qui, de toute façon, ne semblait pas plus intéressé par sa présence. Il s’empressa de la prononcer la formule que Sam lui avait donnée. Quand le portail s’activa, il se retourna vers son frère – ou sa futur version, peu importe – et, sans lui donner l’occasion de réagir, le prit dans une étreinte. Après une hésitation, Sam le lui rendit.

« Je suis content de savoir que tu vas bien… ou ira bien… Enfin, tu vois ce je veux dire. »

« Oui, Dean. Allez, rentres dans ton temps. Tu me reverras dans quatre ans. Et tu te retrouveras à la place de monsieur rigolo. »

« Pétasse. » Souffla futur Dean.

Finalement, Dean se retourna vers le portail et le franchit sans hésitation marquée.

Dean se réceptionna souplement sur le sol ferme de sa chambre d’hôtel. Face à Zacharie. Son cœur battait sauvagement et souffrait de ce qu’il avait vu dans ce futur apocalyptique. Ses amis étaient morts, le monte était détruis… Et le corps de son frère abritait l’archange déchu. Dean savait que son frère devait être mort depuis un moment, alors. Son âme avait dû être écrasée depuis longtemps par Lucifer.

Dean ne voulait pas de cet avenir ! Il ne voulait plus être la marionnette du ciel et de l’enfer !

Il aurait dû être plus dévasté par ce qu’il avait vu et appris dans ce maudit voyage. Pourtant, quelque chose, au fond de lui, lui disait qu’ils pouvaient changer l’avenir. Et pas comme les anges et les démons le voulaient. Il était déterminé à faire ça ! Il construirait un avenir où Sam et lui seraient autre chose que des navires. Avec Sam, il changerait leur destin.


End file.
